mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dictionary
Language you'll run across in Myth. To keep this guide shorter, it may not include some terms which are common in many other games or chatting __FORCETOC__ Myth-specific Language * arc, arch, bow = Archer or Bowman unit * arty = Artillery units (i.e.--dwarves, warlocks, etc) * bc = Body Count game type * bnet = bungie.net, Bungie's old multiplayer server (& still the site for Bungie) * bop = Balls on Parade game type * bre = bre'Unor unit * brig = Brigand unit * cap, capt = captain of team or Captures game type * colormap = A colored graphic texture that paints the landscape...paints the grass, dirt, stones, etc. The same colormap can be used to make multiple meshes/maps * cratered - when a player sends a wight and kills a large number of another players units * dmg = damage * dorf, duff = Dwarf unit * fcaw = For Carnage Apply Within, a popular Bungie map from Myth I * ffa = free for all (instead of team play) * fg = Forest Giant unit * fr = Flag Rally game type * gos = GateOfStorms, a fan-made Myth multiplayer server * hg = Heron Guard unit * hgh = Heron Guard Hero unit * jman = Journeyman unit * juke = Zig-zag motion to advance a unit while dodging arrows * koth = King of the Hill game type * kotm = King of the Map game type * lag = When problems with your network connection or the host's computer cause your game commands from being processed, so your units become unresponsive. Always claim lag whenever you're losing a fight ;) * lmoth, hill = Last Man on the Hill game type * lock, lok = Warlock unit * mesh = A map in Myth. A colormap gets combined with elevation information, scenery/unit placement, terrain information, scripting information, etc to make a mesh/map * mnet = MariusNet, a Myth multiplayer server * moonwalk = When melee units bunch up and the rearmost stride in place, not engaged in the fight * mort = Dwarven Mortar unit * myrk, krid = Myrkridian unit * myrk g, mg = Myrkridian Giant unit * myrm = Myrmidon unit * ns = nice shot * OH = overhead map * oos = Out of Sync * pigs = Mauls unit * plugin = A file you can add to your Myth install to expand or change the game...new solo levels, new multiplayer maps, new co-op maps, new unit types, new game types * pm = Project Magma, volunteer developers that keep updating Myth (yay!) * rdy = ready * rh = rehost * rm = rematch * root = Mandrake Root * rs = restart * sat = Satchel Charge * sd = Sudden Death * sink = The tactic of stealthily submerging thrall or wights in deep water * soul = Soulless unit * spid = Spider unit * stb, bacon = Steal the Bacon game type * styg = Stygian Knight unit * tag = A unit of data in mapmaking. A tag could contain a mesh, unit/monster, piece of scenery, a sound, changes to game rules or physics, etc. * tagset = A plugin that contains no maps/meshes. Typically this is used to contain new unit types that are meant to be used by multiple maps * terries = Territories game type * tfl = Myth: The Fallen Lords, the 1st Myth game * tro = Trow unit * unit = Any troop you have in Myth...a warrior, a dwarf, archer, etc. * war = Warrior unit * wig = Wight unit * zerk, serk = Berserk unit General Chat Language * afk = away from keyboard * bbl = be back later * brb = be right back * cya, cu = see ya, see you * gl, gla = good luck or good luck all * gg = good game * gj = good job * gtg = got to go * hf = have fun * idk = I don't know * jk = just kidding * k''' = okay * '''mb = maybe * nm, nvm = nevermind or not much * noob, nub = newbie * np = no problem * oic = oh I see * pls, plz = please * ppl = people * thx, ty = thanks or thank you * wb = welcome back * wtf = what the fuck Category:Content